Summer's Changes Fall's Admirers
by Paladin
Summary: a cute little H/Hr fic very fluffy and I might make it into a series!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! this is my first Fic...at least my first one on FF.N. First of all I'd like to point out that I don't own any of the characters or places in this story....unfortunatley. But other then that I hope you enjoy it, and, maybe if I get enough positive reviews I'll continue with it and write more chapters to it.  
  
P.S. this is the final revision.....maybe......I work fast huh?  
  
A/N:this is set during their 5th year....everyone's hit puberty finally and a few of the people puberty hit them!....enjoy!  
  
  
  
And there she is, her long brown hair looking so straight and shiny, so much different from how she looked during our first year, her creamy white skin making the moon look like a barwench in comparison. Hermione had definitely changed over the summer. I suddenly come back to my senses and start moving again, pushing through the crowds of people bustling around the scarlet steam engine.  
  
"Hermione!" I exclaim, standing behind her. She spins around and looks into my eyes. Such things feel so different when you grow up living fifteen years of your life having people stare at a scar on your forehead and act like you're some kind of movie star. It feels so much better to have someone look into my eyes and not at my scar immediately. "Harry!" she practically yells, but its doesn't matter with all the hustle and bustle. She wraps her long, thin and seemingly delicate arms around me. I do the same, and hug her back, wanting nothing more then to just keep holding her like this but I know it wouldn't......it couldn't happen.Even now, having Hermione so close makes it dangerous for her.  
  
There's a loud whistle, and suddenly people start scrambling to get into the train.."Whoa! We better get in there ourselves, Harry or we'll miss the train," Hermoine says to me, in her oh, so beautiful voice. I gather up my trunk and help her with hers, and we get on, looking through the compartments for the familiar redhead named Ron. Following Hermione through the train, I can't help but notice some of the new curves she's developed over the summer, namely, her behind. I'm surprised I'm even thinking these thoughts of my best friend, but I've changed over the summer too. I think I first noticed it when I was two weeks into the summer vacation.  
  
Living with the Dursleys was no breeze, not by a long shot. Every so often though,there were nice days when there was absolutely nothing that they could make me do that I hadn't done already ten times better then they could themselves. I was finally able to just sit around the yard and relax. On one suchday, a group of girls my age went walking down the street.. I don't know why, but I felt so extremely attracted to them. Their bodies had curves in what seemed all of the perfect places, and their faces seemed so pretty!. I could feel a familiar lump growing in the crotch of my pants and I worked quickly to cover it up.  
  
The girls passed and I calmed myself, but ever since then I'd been looking at girls in a different way. Not only that, but I wasn't as skinny anymore. I had more of an athletic build, though I still didn't think too much of myself. But I digress, I followed Hermione, admiring the changes summer had brought to her body, hoping that maybe she had noticed me too, and that maybe she would appreciate the changes I had gone through as much as I did hers. No, I couldn't be thinking such things! She is my best friend and even if this could happen, what about the danger it would put her in....?  
  
No, I had made my mind up a long time ago that I could never fall in love with her, no matter what. If anything happened to her because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself.  
  
"Harry......." Hermione's voice cut into my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?" I replied a bit flustered.. All of my feelings started rampaging, and suddenly I thought 'To hell with it all I'll fall in love with whoever I bloody well want to!' All of my thoughts seemed to click into the tracks, and I focused completely on her. Not just her body, but Hermione herself.  
  
"Harry, I don't think we're going to find Ron, so we may as well find a nice, empty compartment and wait for him to find us." Hermione said to me, in a tone that showed a bit of worry for our missing comrade. Ever since Ron and I had saved Hermione from the troll in our first year at Hogwarts, we had been the trio. While most people attributed our daring adventures to me, the three of us always knew that it had been Ron and I, running blindly into danger with our wands out and our other hands dragging Hermione along..  
  
Of course, most of the time she didn't put up too much of a fight, and she had saved us from dozens of situations. One of the things I truly loved about her was how clearheaded she always stayed. I'd only seen her blow up a very few times in the entire length of our adventures together.  
  
We made our way into an empty compartment and sat down across from each other. Almost immediately, Hermione reached into her trunk and pulled out a book, leaving me with a slightly shocked look on my face. " 'Mione, come on I thought you promised me no more reading until we were actually at the school?!" I said in a mockingly exasperated voice.  
  
She just looked up at me, pulled her hair out of her face and grinned at me. Oh, the smile I'd seen so many times, but I never really admired it until now. "Oh come on, Harry you know we have to stay ahead this year. That is, if you expect to be able to pass the exams and go on another of your mad adventures! .....If you insist on dragging me along, I at least want to be able to get through our exams, even if I'm in the hospital wing for weeks." She finished her little speech with a silly grin as she looked at me arch my eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well I forbid you to readi any more textbooks until we're on the school grounds!" I said, grinning madly the entire time. Suddenly I stole the book out of her hands and stuck it into my trunk.Speedily,. my mind surprisingly clicked back into track with my thoughts earlier.  
  
Now would be the perfect time' I thought to myself and I found myself suddenly reach forward to caress her cheek "Oh......uhmmm, sorry 'Mione. I uhhh..." I started stumbling over my words. Maybe I can't get myself to tell her, I can't, but to my surprise, when I tried to pull my hand back she grabbed it and held it there.  
  
A small smile played across her face as she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against mine in a soft tender kiss. Great wizards!It felt like heaven, everything in the world felt so right, as if nothing made more sense then me and Hermione being together.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away and sat back a little, and then said "Harry.......ever since you rescued me from that troll......I've been madly in love with you.....ever since our third year I was dropping hints and you were so dense." She grinned in an irresistible way. "Harry.......I love you"  
  
Those three magic words.....words that were stronger then any other words that could be uttered. My heart leapt with joy! I felt like I could take on 10 Voldemorts if I had her love, and now that I did have it I felt like I could take on 20 Voldemorts.  
  
I reached forward, pulling her to me, and embraced her, holding her close and whispered into her ear "I love you too Mione." 


	2. Defending her Honor

I couldn't believe I just said it......finally after all of these years pining for him from so close, just on the other side of Ron, and now I had finally told him exactley how I felt. A sick knot in the bottom of my stomach had been growing huge amounts with every word that I spoke to him "Harry.......ever since you rescued me from that troll......I've been madly in love with you.....ever since our third year I was dropping hints and you were so dense." I grinned in an irresistible way. "Harry.......I love you"   
The knot in my stomach made me feel horrible, anticipating rejection from, him but to my surprise he said to me "I love you too 'Mione". The knot disappeared leaving a wonderful and warm feeling that found it's way through my body until I felt warm all over. I hugged Harry close to me and pulled his face towards mine, gently pressing my lips to his letting my tongue explore his lips until he let them open. Our kisses all the more passionate, I was so caught up in the moment I barely thought what I was doing. I was kissing the boy who lived, THE Harry Potter, the only person I had ever fallen in love with, and it felt wonderful.   
The train rolled along its tracks and the time passed quickly without mine or Harry's notice. For the rest of the trip Harry and I did nothing but kiss and talk, though taking a quick break to change into our robes. Harry gave me a disappointed look once I had mine on, and said "Aaaaahhhh, those robes sure aren't form fitting are they?" as he grinned, his brilliant green eyes twinkling. All I could do was grin and say "Well it's a good thing they don't, otherwise you might never get any of your schoolwork done, now would you?" barely containing a giggle from the look on Harry's face, a mixture of disappointment and humor.   
I leaned over to kiss Harry again when, the compartment door slid open with a sudden thud and there stood Malfoy flanked by his ugly goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's eyes gained a malicious mischeivousness and he said "Well well well.......it looks as if Scarhead and the mudblood have finally hit puberty!" letting out a slimy snicker. Afterwards while Crabbe and Goyle let out long idiotic guffaws, I could feel my face blush, and I saw Harry's do the same, the red clashing with his wonderful green eyes. but He stood anyway, gripping his wand in one hand and immediately began snarling "Well it seems that we've gotten a bit farther than you then, doesn't it?" he said coolly. Malfoy's face flushed a light pink and he strted to stalk away mumbling about revenge.   
Harry sat down again and looked into my eyes as I stared into his and I said "Thanks, Harry" and pulled him close to kiss him. "If I get a reward like that everytime, then I'll be more than willing to 'defend your honor!'" he said, saying the last of it in a mock chivalrous voice. I couldn't help but laugh as he grinned and I kissed him. Maybe this term would be better, maybe the best one yet. 


	3. Love grows

A/N: Same as usual! read the other chapters for the disclaimer!  
The train let out a long whistle indicating that we were at Hogwarts, and I suddenly awoke to see  
Hermione doing the same. It was all a dream. Everything that had happened between us was a   
dream, well that sucks. I looked across from me and there she was her light fair skin and brown  
hair. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal those amazing brown eyes of hers and I could barely keep  
myself from acting as if it wasn't a dream after all, I wanted to jump across and hold her and   
kiss her but it was only a dream. 'Come on Harry!! get a grip man! it was only a dream she isn't   
interested in you!' mentally punishing myself usually helped me forget about all this angst of   
how much I just wanted to make sure those cinnamon brown eyes never shed anymore tears. My   
thoughts snapped away and I quit staring at her wondering if I would ever get the chance to   
really make my fantasies true. It seemed like only moments ago we had left the station and   
though I only remember changing in the dream I had my robes on, something I hadn't given much   
thought to, and the train came to a stop. Standing and stretching I offered Hermione my hand to  
help her up and she took it, much to my pleasure. Feeling her hand in contact with mine made me  
feel exhilerated and happy, leaving a grin on my face as we walked through the train out to the   
station to see Hagrid towering over the crowd as we made our way to him I saw a familiar redhead   
standing next to him chatting.  
"Hey Ron!" I shouted over the noise and he turned with a grin on his face and he hustled his way   
over.  
"Hey Harry, hullo Hermione!" he said happily and continued to fill us in on his summer his his  
apprenticeship to his brother Charlie in romania taking care of dragons and how he had seen   
dragons being born and other such things. The entire time he talked I was thinking over the   
dream I had had how real it felt and risking the occasional glance at Hermione. Fortunatley   
Ron didn't seem to notice but sometime before we reached the castle he ended his story and   
said "Say why are you two being so quiet?" His   
face going from it's normal casual state to a furrowed curiousity that I had seen him wear   
many times before in our 4 years together.  
"What? oh no real reason just didn't have much of an exciting summer, you know living with the   
Dursleys and all," I said quickly wondering if he would see through my mask of casualness.  
His face went back to it's normal self, he accepted the answer good that way I wouldn't have   
to talk much, but Hermione was being exceptionally silent as well. I looked up at Ron who was   
turning to ask her about her own quietness but the carriage abruptly stopped and we all climbed  
out to see the front doors of Hogwarts and one word came to mind "Home" I muttered quietly   
enough that only I could hear it. We walked throught the doors shoulder to shoulder smiling and   
chatting happily, heading for the great hall.  
~*~  
I woke with a start the next morning, looking around at the drawn bed curtains and the deep red   
sheets I was laying in. I reached over and put on my glasses. Now that my vision was no longer   
all fuzzy I got out of bed and went about my daily routine of preparing to head down for   
breakfast, waking Ron on the way. When Ron and I had finished we headed down to the common room  
to see Hermione sittig in one of the squishy armchairs, reading one of her now all too common   
thick books, seeing her sitting there reading put a grin on my face, remembering how many times   
I had seen her doing the exact thing in the past. Ron and I walked up to her and she put a hand   
up signaling for us to wait a moment, she grabbed a bookmark and placed it in the book, swiftly   
closing it and standing up.  
"Here you two are I was wondering when you'd be along," as she glanced back between us.  
"Come on lets head down and have breakfast." And she spun on her heel leading the way down to   
the Great Hall and to a delicious smelling breakfast that satiated our hunger. Halfway through   
the meal the owls came in through the hall dropping packages and letters to all of the   
students, as usual several packages dropped in front of Neville. Towards the end of the meal   
the new class courses were handed around and I let out a breath of relief.  
"Whew! we don't have potions until thursday!" came Ron's voice from next to me while Hermione  
simply smiled and continued eating.  
Once all three of us had finished we set off for our first class of the school year which   
happened to be double Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagal.  
~*~  
Our class ended with the sudden ringing of the bell and my head felt as if I had learned   
so many things at once all of my thougths were scattered and I knew that just to get tonights   
homework done I would need Hermione's help. My heart leaped at the thought of being able to   
spend time alone with her. I caught up with her in the hall and tapped her shoulder. She swung  
around and it seemed like a movie I saw, every detial about her and how wonderfully beautiful  
she looked and I just stood there staring at her my mouth open.  
"Yes Harry?" she said.  
I snapped back to reality and said,"Oh Hermione, uh well I feel like everything leaked out of   
my head this summer and I was wondering if you would want to study with me tonight?"  
"Oh sure Harry, you know I'd always help you with your schoolwork."  
My heart lept at that sentence and I mumbled an ok thanks, and took off for lunch. Now that,   
that small knot in my stomach was gone I realized I was exceptionally hungry after all the note   
taking in Transfiguration, and I was eager to fill my stomach with some of Hogwarts good cooking.  
So off I went to the Great Hall, saying hello to all the people I had missed over the summer and  
chasing off Colin Creevey, who was still bugging me every second he got the chance and taking   
pictures like mad despite my having chased him off dozens of times. As I sat down at the   
Gryffindor table I simply thought how content I was until I saw Hermione walk in and sit   
next to me, not knowing that I could hold her, caress her, and kiss her as much as I wanted, no,   
needed to. I felt every fiber of my being drawn to her and having her so close only made it worse.  
Just watching her there with her usual thick leatherbound book propped up on a jug of pumpkin   
juice reading, while she ate lunch made her seem all the more beautiful than any other girl I'd   
ever seen. That was until she noticed me staring.  
"Harry?....." she said with concern in her voice. "Harry....are you alright?...you keep staring  
at me..."  
And I realized that I was openly staring at her.  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm just kind of distracted this morning..." I muttered quickly and went back to   
my plate mostly just picking at it not feeling any hunger left in me.  
The rest of the day passed without much more trouble though I did get distracted quite a bit   
just staring at Hermione, thinking of whether I should tell her that I was undeniabley and madly   
in love with her. Indeed it seemed like the most appropriate thing to do and I knew I couldn't  
keep it from her forever... now would be the best time. The hours ticked by and it was time for  
me to meet Hermione in the Common Room to start studying, and that I did. I headed down into   
the Common Room carrying my bag and some extra quills. I saw her sitting in one of her favorite   
chairs reading, as usual, near the fireplace looking just as wonderful as I always thought of   
her.  
She looked up and smiled at me making my heart leap with joy and I said "Hello Herm, enjoying   
that book I see" and sat down in the chair next to her, setting out my bag and books. We studied   
long into the night and eventually both of us must have blacked out, faces down in our books with  
her hand on mine.  
~*~  
I could feel her heart and mine beating with each other in sync, and I could feel her warmth   
on me. This feeling it left inside me was so wonderful, I wanted it to last forever and I looked  
into her sparkling cinnamon brown eyes and know only one thing.  
"I love your Hermione Granger," I said softly, staring into her eyes intensely, and leaned   
down to plant my mouth over her's, kissing her deeply and sweetly, lightly swiping my tongue  
over her lips until she agave me access, and our tongues wreslted one another our pleasure  
mounting, and the insensity of the kiss deepening. I could hear and feel her moaning into   
my mouth and I know I did the same more then once. I broke the kiss very unwillingly, already  
missing the distinct sweet and wonderufl taste ans smell and feel that was Hermione and we   
both breathed heavily and she said,"I love you too Harry Potter." 


End file.
